Ruby and Weiss Fight
by MovieVillain
Summary: As the title said. Takes place after The Shining Beacon part 2.


**My very first RWBY fanfic. Hooray!**

* * *

Outside Beacon Academy during the night...

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled angrily at the white-haired girl whom she got into a bad start with. She charges with her weapon, Crescent Rose, ready towards the girl.

As she charges, Weiss holds the handle of her weapon, Myrtenaster, and has a smirk on her face as if she is ready for this moment. As soon as Ruby lands to the ground, Weiss dodges her blow and pulls out her rapier with her left hand. The two girls exchanged blows three times before their blades locked onto each other. Ruby has an angry look on her face, while Weiss remained calm, still maintaining the smirk on her face.

Luckily, there are no witnesses to see this fight between them.

"Weiss, you total... I'll never forgive you!" the brunette exclaimed as they free themselves from the lock.

"Ahahaha! Ruby, isn't it?" the white-haired girl gives out a laugh but remained calm if not going crazy. "To think you're just too young to be attending Beacon Academy. Well, if that's the case, then you should be prepared to face dangers like this one!"

The two girls put their weapons locked onto each other once again. Ruby gritted her teeth while struggling this one, while Weiss has her grin maintained.

"I've been so wanting to challenge you ever since you arrived to this academy. Now that you're here, I'm so excited for this to happen," the latter stated.

"Tch... your fantasies suck, Weiss. Look, ever since you started yelling at me on my first day, I got bunch of questions to ask you, but first... first, I'll beat the everloving snot out of you!" the former countered.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ruby. Wouldn't you rather put my lights out? If you don't want to see my blood on your feet, then we're not operating in equals levels of hatred, and that just wouldn't be fair. It's all I can do not to cut you to ribbons where you stand!"

"Try it, you snake! I don't even know why I even wasted my breath talking to you. Let's see if I can knock some sense into that stubborn skull of yours."

"Ahahahahahaha! That's the spirit! Let's fight to see who's worthy of respect in the academy!"

The two conflicting girls jumped away from each other. The mode of Weiss' Myrtenaster went to light blue, and that means the element of ice will be used. She sends out a beam of ice towards Ruby, but the latter cuts it down with a slash from her Crescent Rose. Next, Weiss attempted to make an attack, but Ruby dodges to make her counterattack. Unfortunately, she gets blocked and Weiss, with her blade, sends a wave of ice towards her, freezing her arms in the process.

"What the...?" Ruby is in disbelief of this kind of move.

If that wasn't enough, Weiss attempted to jab her through her blade, but Ruby dodges that and breaks the ice from her arms. The heiress then puts the mode of her rapier to red and sends a stream of fire towards her opponent, but she jumps up very high to dodge it. Ruby turns the mode of her weapon from scythe to rifle as she sends some shots towards Weiss, who spins her rapier around to block them, while landing down to the ground.

"So that's the power of your weapon. Impressive," Weiss commented. "But still not enough to defeat me."

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as she sends another shot, but her opponent turns the mode of her weapon to blue as she sends a shot of ice to block it before attempting to make a slash towards her. Luckily, Ruby turned her weapon back to scythe mode to block that. "You heel!"

The two exchange blows once again.

"What's wrong, Ruby?!" Weiss asked crazily. "Is that all your weapon is capable of?!"

"You stinking brat!" Ruby exclaimed angrily before jumping.

"Is that what you think of me? Let's see who's truly the stinking brat here."

With this, the mode of Myrtenaster turned blue as Ruby lands to make a hit but is blocked with a blue circle appearing in front of her. Weiss lunges behind Ruby and turns the mode of weapon to light blue before trapping her with a field of ice.

"Ahahahaha! Weak! You're weak, Ruby!" the heiress turned to the brunette. "I can't enjoy this fight at all at this rate!"

"Quit getting hyped up on your own!"

With this, Ruby frees herself from the trap and is about to make another strike with her scythe. Of course, Weiss is prepared for that as her weapon's mode turned violet to send a powerful slash attack. The combined forces created an explosion.

Luckily, no one heard that so the two are safe from being stopped.

Of course, Ruby has a plan to end this fight once and for all.

She run towards her opponent to send a slash towards her, but Weiss dodges that. Fortunately, the former turned the mode of her weapon to gun mode and sends a shot on Weiss. Next, she turns it back to scythe mode to lift her up high and kick her down to the ground.

The fight is over, and Ruby has won. It's time for her to get back to bed.

"Impossible. How could... I lose... to some... kid?" Weiss wondered weakly while struggling to get up.

"Why? Because I'm way more cooler than you," Ruby replied with a smile. "You know, I'm feeling better already."

"Aren't... you going to... put my lights out?"

"No, I got a better idea. I'll just leave you lying here to think about over your actions on this very day. If you want your lights out, turn them off on your own. See ya in the morning, Weiss."

This is all what Ruby can say before leaving Weiss, who has lost consciousness afterwards.

It's one fight they'll never forget.

* * *

**As soon as I got to know them, I can't help but think of comparing them to Ragna and Jin from BlazBlue, hence this little idea came to my head.  
**


End file.
